


Requests- Black Butler Omo

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Cake, Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Reapers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: A series of drabbles based around requests I’ve had, enjoy.1) Alois ( purposeful.)2) Grell and Will ( Punishment)3) ( links to my previous works) Sebastian ( payback.)It’s in progress, so if character stories are missing, I haven’t gotten around to it just yet.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Requests- Black Butler Omo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SucculentStrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/gifts).



> Alois will get his way, no matter what, and if he doesn’t then there will be a problem.
> 
> Grell has to pay for the overtime she’s given Will this week. When a problem arises, the dark haired reaper realises he can use it as an insurance policy to punish the red haired being.
> 
> Ciels orders result in payback against Sebastian... eventually.

Claude had spent the day trailing after Trancy, while sending orders to the lower staff, do the dishes, install the newest carpet in the dining hall, replace the masters bedsheets with the silken ones he’d ordered, ensure dinner is ready on time, as Alois had spent all day in the garden. Just before dinner Claude called the boy in, however Alois had a different plan, he’d been hacking down the flowers with sticks and was enjoying himself far too much to have dinner, he could just ask Hannah for cake later.

Almost 40 minutes later, after a lot of debate with Claude, the butler had to practically carry the struggling Alois inside. 

Alois didn’t want to do what Claude said, he was in charge in reality. But, as they got in the doorway Alois had made a plan, he’d needed to pee for an hour now as hadn’t gone because he’d been enjoying destroying things. So why not be inconvenient for Claude... after all he did ruin the game, he could hold it until dinner.

Dinner was a typical affair, and Alois was sat with crossed legs through everything, although the pressure was starting to become uncomfortable, but the idea of causing a problem was worth it, as was the bath he’d demand afterwards, which would ensure Claude touched him at least in some way. He could pretend. 

To push himself further he even had some water with his dinner. He was just finishing dessert when his bladder released a little bit and Alois grappled to get himself under control. He knocked his empty dessert bowl onto the floor to get the attention of the staff, enjoying the noise it made as it shattered under the table. Now was as good a time as ever he supposed. Alois stood from his chair and stepped away from the shards of broken china“ Stand in front of me Claude. Everyone else can leave. Now.“ he said.

Alois looked Claude dead in the eye as he sank to his knees, spreading them widely before letting go, his shorts darkening and a grin appearing on his face as his release slowly, then quickly began to trickle down the boys pale thighs, into his stockings and then, most painfully of all, into the brand new, hand made and very expensive carpet the triplets had spent the day installing. Alois just stared at Claude the relief and promise of a bath given by the butler afterwards, which caused even more heat than before to flood between his thighs and began the boys lewd and really rather exaggerated moans, although some were most certainly genuine.

Once the stream had trailed off he stood up, the butler had not moved an inch, and still didn’t when Alois stood up and pulled his stockings off, followed by his shorts, and then his lace underwear letting the clothes fall to the floor, stood naked from the waist down in a puddle. And, giving the butler the best shit eating grin he could, the boy stripped the rest of his clothes, dropping those too. Before running from the room completely bare and half hard but not caring a bit. He’d get his way, whatever the cost. And Claude would just have to deal with the consequences and the mess.

2) Grell-

“ You will do as you’re told. And you will work the overtime, and I’m accompanying you to ensure the work gets done.” William said, after walking to fetch the red haired reaper just as she was gathering her things to leave.  
“ But... But-“  
“No buts. We’re leaving now.”  
“ But William, I have to-“  
“ Now.” 

3 Souls later and Grell was bored, and hungry, and had to pee and was flirting with Will rather than doing paperwork one hand on the other reapers arm as she leaned over his shoulder she she could ‘see how to do it properly.’ For every centimetre she pressed closer, he moved away.  
“ I see...” she said, she didn’t understand and she didn’t care about the paperwork, shifting foot to foot and trying to get in closer to Will.

Another few souls later and she was lagging behind. “ Sutcliff. Hurry up. You’re slacking. “  
“ hush up... I... I just need a minute.”  
“ we don’t have a minute. What is the problem, this is ridiculous. The only reason you’re out so late, and I am having to accompany you like some childminder, is because you seem entirely incapable of simple paperwork and the responsibility of your death scythe.”  
“ I have to pee! And I’m starving! And I’m tired! Oh please will! Just give me a 5 minute break....”  
“ No, you do not deserve one. The way you’ve been behaving recently suggests you have been taking far to many breaks. Learn some self control.”

Grell was leaning against the wall her head pressed against the brick as she wriggled sticking her arse out a little lewdly but Grell is past caring. “ pull yourself together, you look ridiculous. Come on.” William said bitingly, causing Grell to grit a set of sharpened teeth and attempt to walk over to him stumbling “ please will... please... I will get on my knees and beg you.”  
“ you’d do it anyway. Come on.”  
“ Please!” Grell shouted. But it was too late. William had seized her arm and dragged her, their next soul was a 36 year old, killed in a targeted attack, Grell managed to collect the souls and complete the needed paperwork stopping every few minuets. 

“ we have 3 more souls tonight. The first of which is across the city. Come on.” He William said. Grell made it 5 minutes down the road. And the next time William turned around to ensure the reaper was still there, she was gone.

Grell was in a nearby alleyway bent over with her head pressed against the brings for the second time that night, her death scythe discarded behind her.  
“ Sutcliff. What are you doing?” Came the voice from behind her, although Grell was past caring.  
“ I’m desperate! I warned you!” She shouted “ I can’t do this anymore!-“ she said as William grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her pressing a hand between grells legs, grabbing for what was there as a means of threat and discipline.  
“ You are a fool, you have brought this upon yourself and-“ 

William was caught off guard by a suddenly warm sensation coming through the leather glove on his left hand. The sudden movement and violence of Wills movement had caught her off guard. And it was too late. What was she doing? She was stood in an alleyway, exhausted, and hungry, at one in the morning, pissing into the hand of her superior. And it felt great. She stumbled forwards and he held her up, her legs shaking as the warm liquid began to run down her legs and soil her trousers, seeping even into her shoes and forming a puddle at her feet.  
And she cried. She just cried, for her aching bladder, her pride, her dignity and now her growing sense of shame that was beginning to replace the almost blessed feeling of release. 

William could feel once she was done. And he slowly removed his glove, and the arm that was holding her up. To which Grell fell to her knees in front of him. He peeled the glove off his hand slowly. “ As I was saying... You are a fool, you have brought this upon yourself and you are a dirty disgusting creature. “ he tossed the glove at her and began to walk away.

She looked up as he walked away, his words stung, but also aroused her more than they should, knowing his disgust was genuine. 

“ you have 1 minuet 30 seconds to get up and get to our next reaping.”

Sebastian?” The Young lord asked “ I have a task for you... you are in a human based body correct?”  
“ correct my lord.” The butler replied while checking over his masters schoolwork to ensure its correctness.   
“ although food isn’t a requirement... you can still intake it.... “  
“ yes my lord.”  
“ and liquids?”  
“ yes my lord. But naturally this body would reject it as yours does also. If I may be so bold as to ask why you are so curious today?”  
“ then I order you to have tea with me.. and not leave my side, of course. Unless I say to... should I say to... you may but you will only do what I have told you to.”  
“ if that is what you wish my lord it will be done.”

There was a pause “ also... remove the jug of roses from the table. Mock me again and I will ensure a mess is left for you to clean up. I’m done with my lesson for today. I want my tea now.”  
“My lord, you have been studying for a meer quarter of an hour.”  
“ my tea.”

Within the hour, the pair had managed around 3 pots of tea. Ciel, unlike Sebastian, has the power to relieve himself. Which he does. Taking his time. Sebastian however, does not.

Ciel doesn’t allow him to, the butler manages with some regret until the boys bed time, he changed him into his newly needed nightclothes “ and now you will sit. And not move until I wake.”  
“ young master may I be allowed a moment to myself.”  
“ no. Why?”  
“ my human body has requirements that I must see to.”  
“ No.”  
“ no what?”  
“ you can’t. Sit on the wooden chair beside my bed. And do not move.”  
“ my lord-“ he interjected.

Ciel was finally able to gain some revenge. Within another hour, he was forcing himself to stay awake, Sebastian had asked a further two times. “ if you have to piss go in your trousers. You deserve all you get for your subtle joke... “ Ciel rolled over as he heard the sigh from the butler who was consigned to his fate and the wet sound of liquid falling from the chair onto the polished wooden floor. The sound was the only noise in the room aside from the breathing of the Phantomhive boy who unconsciously started breathing more quietly, so he could hear the sound. A small smirk appeared on his face. He had gained a small victory upon the butler.


End file.
